


i'm always on the edge of dreaming whenever i'm with you

by ContrEeri



Category: Naruto
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-24 20:38:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17711168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ContrEeri/pseuds/ContrEeri
Summary: He doesn't like sleeping, but if he always wakes up next to Lee he might not mind it so much.





	i'm always on the edge of dreaming whenever i'm with you

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Français available: [Je suis toujours sur le point de rêver quand je suis avec toi](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18686830) by [TreasuredHopes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TreasuredHopes/pseuds/TreasuredHopes)



> yet another tumblr prompt filled! this one is from at least a year if not more ago. the prompt was "accidentally sleeping in". i feel like i need to like make amends for the fic from two nights ago because it broke so many hearts, so here's another sweet fic!

There was a fog in his mind and his limbs felt heavy, strange, slow to move. He shifted against something warm and solid, something familiar and comforting, as his mind rose from the deep black of unconsciousness. 

Sound filtered into his awareness followed by a gentle touch against his forehead, fingers brushing back his hair to press lips against his scar. A gentle breeze, warm and tender, blew threw his hair as someone above him sighed. 

He shifted, his mind moving slow, but his heart racing as recognition finally sparked: sleep had somehow overtaken him in the night. 

Gaara’s eyes snapped open and his breathing came in ragged gasps. He jerked up, his head colliding with Lee’s nose as he tried to escape the confines of his drowsiness. 

"Shh, it is all right,” Lee soothed, the hand over his nose muffling his words but not the affection in them. 

“What happened?” Gaara asked, panic squeezing his chest. 

“You fell asleep,” Lee said, wonder hanging on each word. “I have never seen you sleep before.” 

Gaara’s head spun, the rising panic subsiding as he looked around his perfectly ordered room. There was no sand scattered about, no pieces of wreckage nor drops of blood, no sign that anything horrible had transpired while he slept. He looked out his window to see blue skies and the sun shining, its rays barely peaking over the walls that surrounded Sunagakure. 

All was peaceful and quiet. 

Lee watched him, caught between concern and adoration, his expression soft as it only ever was when he looked at Gaara. “Are you all right?” 

Words caught in his throat, but he finally pushed them out, his jaw working. “I... slept.” 

Lee smiled, leaning close to press his face into the crook of Gaara’s neck, kissing a small bruise there that he’d left the night before. He hummed contentedly in response, kissing that spot again as though he couldn’t quite get enough. Gaara closed his eyes, lifting his hand to tangle in Lee’s hair, a small pleased noise escaping him. Lee’s mouth against his neck was soothing, comforting, grounding, and Gaara relaxed fractionally. 

“You were quite tired,” Lee mused into his neck, an arm snaking around Gaara’s waist, a note of mischief in his voice. His next words came soft and sweet, the awe returning as he said, “I liked watching you sleep.” 

Gaara turned into Lee, looking into his face. “I slept,” he repeated, disbelief in the flat notes of his own voice. 

“You did,” Lee confirmed, pressing their foreheads together. 

“Nothing happened.” 

Lee laughed, the sound vibrating through Gaara’s chest. “I would not have let it,” he assured, a calloused hand against Gaara’s cheek. “I watched over you.” 

Gaara frowned. “Did you sleep?” 

“I was quite tired as well,” he said with a laugh. “I woke to find you asleep beside me, instead of watching over me. I thought I should return the favor, since you always take such good care of me while I sleep.” 

There was a pleased note in Lee’s voice, as though Gaara falling asleep had been a particularly wonderful treat he’d never expected. 

Gaara pressed a kiss to Lee’s mouth, quiet thoughts racing through his mind. He’d slept and nothing had happened, no one had died, nothing had been destroyed; he’d slept and everyone was still safe. The only major consequence that he could ascertain from falling asleep was feeling more fatigued than usual and a little queasy. The world still felt slightly fuzzy at the edges, but Lee’s mouth against his was quickly chasing that away. 

“What time is it?” Gaara asked against Lee’s mouth, barely pulling away from the kiss. 

“Just before seven,” Lee said, his mouth following Gaara’s to capture his lips again. 

“We should get up,” Gaara said reluctantly. He didn’t particularly feel like moving, the heaviness in his limbs and the fog in his mind and his unsettled stomach were certainly good enough reasons to stay in bed, but more than that Lee seemed perfectly content to spend a lazy morning in bed, kissing along Gaara’s neck and darkening the already purple bruise there.

Lee groaned, shifting closer. “Do we have to?” 

“Don’t you have training to do?” Gaara asked, amusement barely hidden beneath his fatigue.

“I can think of a much better way to spend my morning,” he said, voice deep and warm as he kissed his way down Gaara’s chest. 

Gaara smiled, winding his hands in Lee’s hair. “I suppose starting our day late would have its merits,” he acquiesced, allowing Lee to push him back against the pillows. 

Lee smiled down at him, his eyes shining in the early morning light. 

Gaara didn’t want to make it a habit, but he decided that seeing the morning from this perspective might not be so bad.


End file.
